Mikado's darkness
by animeloverkk5
Summary: Mikado / Shizuo Mikado / Izaya one sided Kida / Mikado YAOI Mikado is hurt in the middle of a fight between shizuo and Izaya they take him to shinra and are forced to take care of mikado by celty
1. Chapter 1

Mikado POV

I was walking in the park with kida well that was Intel he started flirting with some girls now I'm hear listening to people talk everyone's so loud and cruel with there words but I never cared but when I heard those words I ran "there all monsters" tears in my eyes I sat on the ground in a small alley way so no one could see me and i drifted to sleep when I woke up the sun was going down "i should head home" i began to walk not paying attention to my surroundings I was called back to reality when I heard yelling "watch out" yelled someone but it was to late three blades had already made contact with my skin

Izaya's POV

shizu-chan and i were fighting like always I threw my knives they where aimed at shizu-chan but instead they got mikado I ran over to him "mika-chan are you okay" I asked him as he fell to the ground "ya I'm fine" he whispered I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth he wasn't I figured out that when blood began to appear "No your not we need to get you to shinra" i told him and when I looked in his tear filled eyes i didn't see the kind mika-chan I've grown to know I was cut from my thoughts by shizu-chan "Izaya how is that" he asked "you met him so many times and you dont rememder well that doesn't matter now mika-chan can you stand" i asked helping him up only for him to pass out falling into my arms "shizuo help me get him to shinra" i told him "why should I" he asked "first because if celty found out you didn't help mika-chan when he needed it your dead second he's the leader of the dollars third he's an important part of my game" i told him the third one almost made him fall over "your game whatever fine let's go"

Shizuo's POV

'Why do I have to carry him dammit why me' "shizu-chan we have arrived" i hear Izaya say as we walked to the door and instead of waiting Izaya just ran in "shinra mika-chan is hurt" at this shinra ran to the door grabbed the mikado kid and began to check the kids wounds "you two go over there and wait" Me and Izaya sat and waited "why do you care about the Kid any way other then your sick and twisted game" i asked him "he is interesting he is a great leader he is trust worthy and he's someone who cares about me even though he knows what i do plus he's fun to watch it's weird in a way" 'did the flea actually smile'


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that I'm done with mika-chan what happened" asked a very mad yet worried shinra "well me and shizu-chan were fighting like always and mika-chan got hit by some knives that shizu-chan dodged so it's his fault" Izaya told shinra "okay my second question do you know what mikado is" at those words me and Izaya looked at him like he was crazy "what do you mean" i asked "so you figured it out""ya""to tell you the truth I don't know what he is" "well we should get going now" Izaya told him as we walked to the door but it was to late Celty had grabbed us 'you two got him hurt you will take care of him' "w - what your kidding right" 'no' "fine okay okay" "okay now that that's settled take mika-chan home hears some bandages and ointment you will need to change them at least 2 times a day the cuts are pretty bad so be careful okay and the reason he past out was because he has a fever" shinra explained "shizu-chan you carry mika-chan okay~" Izaya told me "why you little -" 'no fighting' "fine"

Izaya's POV

shizu-chan and i walked down the street when we reached mika-chan's apartment "shizu-chan we are here" i opened the door and shizu-chan walked in and set mika-chan on a small couch that sit in the middle of the room but what surprised me was that he did it gently I wonder what will happen


	3. Chapter 3

'Mikado is something the matter ' a small boy sit on the ground tears fall from his eyes 'I'm sorry I'm sorry' he repeated over and over again 'it's okay it will be alright'

Izaya's POV

"Me and shizu-chan were arguing when we were stopped by a sudden cry "I'm sorry please ... shizuno' "who's shizuno" i didn't know and that bothered me "he's crying what do we do should I wake him up" he walked toward mika-chan he put a hand on his shoulder only to be poled down into a huge mika-chan raped his arms around him neck and poled him to his chest

SHIZUO'S POV

I was just trying to wake him up but when I grabbed his shoulder he poled me down "shizu-chan why don't you try to get off him or do you like it" Izaya asked in a suggestive tone "if I could I would but for some reason I can't you could help you know" i told him trying not to yell "fine " he walked over to me and mikado he grabbed mikado's hands and tried to pole them apart but he wouldn't budge "that won't work" said a familiar voice when I looked to the door I saw none other them kida "I'm guessing you don't know this but in mikado's sleep he's way stronger and if he grabs you you won't get free Intel he wakes up he must have had that dream again" be whispered the last part so we couldn't hear "so know that you know that I'd like an explanation on why your here" he told us but before I could answer Izaya spoke "well you know we were forced to take care of mika-chan by celty because it was our fault he was hurt" he explained "fine by the way celty called me already I just came to get something from mikado" he told us he grabbed something and left leaving us speechless "well seems you're stuck I guess you'll have to sleep like that" Izaya pointed out "and in that position you look like well you know " he added it was true in this position I was on top of him on my hands and knees his hands were raped around my neck as my head rested on his shoulder "I'm going to get some sleep you should to" Izaya told me with an evil smirk but he wasn't kidding after about five minutes he fell right asleep and before I knew it everything went dark


	4. Chapter 4

**shizuo's POV **

**'****its warm' i thought as i opened my eyes only to see i was on top of mikado "what the heck is going on!" i yelled trying to escape mikado's grip well at least tell he woke up and i was sent flying into izaya just great "you little bartender wanna be" he yelled " don't call me that flea ill kill you" i yelled back "sh-shizu-san iza-san" mikado said as he got up before falling back down "ah be careful mika-" the flea stopped in mid sentence **

**izaya's POV **

**"****be careful mika-" i stopped in mid sentence as i looked in mikados blue eyes that had become slits his eyes filled with tears with hatred and mostly sadness **

**then he began crying out "shizuno shizuno don't go im sorry im sorry shizuno" his lips quivered "mikado" came a yell from behind it was kida he ran up to were mikado was "mikado mikado calm down its alright" kida told him "its my fault its my fault" kida grabbed him poling him into a hug "its alright" he said as mikado fell asleep he laid him back on the couch "dammit no fighting when mikados asleep or he'll do that just be more careful i hafta go i'm late for school just be glad i was here or you two would be dead now if he does that again just tell him it'll be alright ok" he told us as he left "wait what is mikado?" at this he turned around giving me and shizuo a deadly star "if you hurt him i'll kill you both" he threatened and walked away **


End file.
